Our Art
by Rosa D'inverno
Summary: A Wedding of the Year project. Two photographers. One artist. Can art really change lives? Fuji-OC-OC. Re-written.
1. Our Departures

Disclaimer: Nothing of _Tennis_ belongs to me.

A/N: I have decided to re-write this story of mine, and I hope it will turn out well:) Reviews are loved!

**Our Art: Prologue **

_"Memory is deceptive because it is colored by today's events."_

- Albert Einstein

* * *

She looks at the photo in her hands, and wonders if she will ever have the chance to witness again the scene captured in the photo.

The snowstorm caught them by surprise, but in the midst of it all, she managed to take some decent shots of the torrent of snow and ice. The blinding whiteness of the snow contrasted sharply against the darkness of the night sky, and in that moment, all she could think of was the freezing numbness.

It helped to take away the pain slightly, as the coldness distracted her from her own thoughts, and for just a short while, she felt a sense of relief. It was as if in that moment, all she needed to do was to keep breathing.

--

She flips the photo over, and writes a couple of sentences on the back. It has become a habit to select a photo taken in every different place she travels to, in order to use the photo as a postcard to send home. She ends off the writing with a familiar line, one she repeats in each postcard, with the hope that he will know how he is not forgotten.

_I wish you were here with me, I miss you. _

Two years is a long time, and she would rather spend the time being by his side. But they made a promise to each other, and she is not someone who will go back on her words. Neither is he.

She ponders if she should tell him that she is going back soon.

But before she can dwell on that thought, a strong gust of wind reminds her that it is not good to stay out in the cold for too long. With a soft sigh, she drops the postcard into the mailbox. 'I guess he will have to find out the hard way then.'

--

Sometimes, the past just refuses to leave your mind. Events and feelings of long ago haunt you in the form of memories. A photo, a note, a familiar song…

In this case, it is his mentor's camera.

Four years after his last meeting with his teacher, he is left with nothing but regret, and a camera.

He looks at the familiar handwriting on the note that came along with the camera, and tries his hardest to not give in to the guilt.

_Forgive me. _

--

He grips the note in his hands, wanting to re-write the mistake in his life. He should have been the one to ask for forgiveness, and not the other way around.

At times, he wishes that moments in life can simply be erased.

But in the present moment, he knows he should not dwell too much on the past, and it is best to move on. However, he understands also that it's only human to find it difficult to let go.

With a slight hesitancy in his steps, Fuji picks up the camera, walks over to the balcony, and presses the button. One photo at a time, he will slowly try to fulfill those dreams that were dreamed for him.


	2. Our First Encounter

Disclaimer: Nothing of _Tennis_ belongs to me.

A/N: As usual, reviews are loved!:)

"Words" - talking

'Words' - thinking

* * *

_"Throw your dreams into space like a kite, _

_and you do not know what it will bring back,_

_a new life, a new friend, a new love, a new country."_

_-_ Anais Nin

**Six months later**

With a few quick snaps, Kisaki Reiko uses her camera to capture multiple shots of the couple dancing together on the wooden platform. She moves slightly to her left before taking a few more photos, trying to capture the look of bliss on the faces of the couple. With a slight smile, she lowers her camera to take a look at the photos she has just taken.

Contented, she then proceeds to adjust her lens in preparation for the last dip in the dance. As the music starts to slow down, Reiko raises her camera in time to take a photo of the groom gently lowering his bride before bringing her back up into his arms again.

"Perfect."

The wedding ceremony is almost over, and being the official photographer, Reiko uses the remaining time to walk around the ballroom to take a few more closing shots.

--

Since her return back to Japan a few months ago, Reiko has been immersing herself in work, and this wedding is her fourth project to date. For her, wedding photography has always been her forte, and even though she tried her hand at other forms of photography, nothing gives her the same satisfaction that she receives after completing a successful wedding shoot.

Perhaps, it is the happiness she sees in all the people who gather together for a wedding ceremony. Maybe, it is the celebration of love that weddings stand for. In the end, it can just be a simple thankfulness for being able to participate in such an intimate, joyful affair.

After taking a few more photos, Reiko raises her glass in a toast to the couple in front of the guests.

"I wish for you both, many happy years ahead together."

She takes a sip of the champagne and sets her glass down to get ready for the final group photo. For Reiko, the last photo at a wedding always fills her heart with a bitter-sweet feeling.

"Sometimes, I wish the dream can last a little longer."

--

"Risa-chan, can you lift up your chin a little?" Fuji Syuusuke calls out to the model in front of him.

He nods at her adjusted position and continues to take a photo after another. With a swift motion of his hand, he signals for the photography crew to dim the lights. One of the advantages of being an established fashion photographer is that models in general are more willing to comply with his wishes. For after all, the photographer is the one who will help them to look their best.

After a few more positions and a wardrobe change for the model, Fuji is ready to wrap up the photo shoot.

"Alright, good take. We're done for today", he bows slightly in appreciation to the crew before walking over to the model to share with her his comments about the photo shoot.

--

After everyone has left, he sits alone in his office. And as he looks down at the camera in his hands, he wonders if he should have used his mentor's camera for the photo shoot instead. Somehow, for a usually confident Fuji Syuusuke, he doesn't feel like he is ready yet to use his mentor's camera for his work. A nagging feeling reminds him that perhaps he is embarrassed at the thought of using his mentor's well-known camera for his so-called photography.

Fuji knows clearly that in the photography world, a fashion photographer is hardly treated as a real photographer. The only people who treat fashion photographers well are the models themselves. To them, the photographers are the ones who can make or break their image, but apart from that, the works and efforts of fashion photographers like Fuji, are seldom recognized.

His mentor would probably have wanted him to challenge his own photography skills. Fuji knows he will step over the boundaries one day, but for now, he just wants to believe in his own work.

With a determined look in his eyes, Fuji picks up his bag and starts to walk out of the room.

--

"Fujiwara-san, I'm at the café already. Did you say the other photographer is on his way?" Reiko sips her tea while waiting for her current employer's reply.

Meanwhile, she takes the opportunity to survey the patrons and the surroundings in the café.

"Yes, Fuji-san just sent me a message to tell me he will be there on time", Fujiwara-san sounds the same as before, and all of a sudden, Reiko wishes she can see her.

When she set her mind to go traveling two years back, she resolved to remove herself from all her previous responsibilities and she only kept in contact with her family members. At the start of the trip, she refused to use her camera, as she felt like she wasn't ready to take photos then. It was difficult, but she didn't want to be reminded of the reason why she had to leave.

It was only after half a year that Fujiwara-san finally got through to her. Somehow, she managed to find her in a remote part of Switzerland. Reiko was surprised to see her ex-employer, but it provided her with some comfort that some ties just cannot be broken. Fujiwara-san was the one who give her the first job as a wedding photographer, and it was only at her persuasion that Reiko managed to pick up the camera once more. It took Fujiwara-san two months to force Reiko out of her escapism. But when she did start to take photos again, Fujiwara-san told her it was worth all the effort.

"I see. I'll wait for him then. And yes, I have not forgotten about the dinner on Friday", Reiko chuckles lightly as she hears Fujiwara-san's playful reminder.

Just as she flips shut her phone, Reiko notices someone coming into the café. She remembers the photo Fujiwara-san sent her earlier, and recognizes the person to be Fuji-san.

"Kisaki-san?" Fuji approaches Reiko, and hopes she is the one waiting for him.

Reiko smiles at the man in front of her, and nods her head in confirmation. She takes a quick glance at his polished appearance, and thinks to herself, 'So this is the Fuji-san I'll be working with for the next few months.'

--

Fuji received the news about the new partner he will be working with a few weeks back. Fujiwara-san asked him for a favor, and he obliged. Normally, he works solely on fashion photography, but with his current skills, he is capable of working adequately on other forms of photography as well. Because of that, Fujiwara-san roped him into what she terms as the "Wedding of the Year Project."

Apparently, one of the models he used to work with is getting married this autumn, and on Fujiwara-san's recommendation, she has requested for Fuji to be one of her two official wedding photographers. The reason why the model didn't select more prominent photographers was because she didn't want to allow the media to blow up the affair. In this case, two low-key but well-established photographers will fit the job perfectly.

He steps into the café just in time to see a female waving at him. He smiles lightly, and thinks to himself, 'We'll see how this goes then.'


	3. Our Reasons

Disclaimer: Nothing of _Tennis_ belongs to me.

A/N: Reviews are loved!:)

--

_The glory of friendship is not the outstretched hand,_

_nor the kindly smile, nor the joy of companionship; _

_it's the spiritual inspiration that comes to one,_

_when he discovers that someone else believes in him,_

_and is willing to trust him with his friend._

- Ralph Waldo Emerson

* * *

It feels good to be able to sit down and enjoy a cup of tea. No worries and no deadlines to meet. The past few months have passed by in a blur for Reiko, and she didn't really have a chance to take some time off for herself. Even if it is work that she loves doing, all that rushing here and there, and all the responsibilities that come with the job can become burdensome after a while.

That is why she feels glad for today's short respite. She scans through the words on the café's menu at a leisurely pace, and feels no need to break the comfortable silence between them. It is surprising how the both of them are quite willing to take things easy, and not rush to start the discussion on the project. After a while of contemplation, Reiko initiates the conversation with a casual remark.

"I've looked through your portfolio. And I must say, I am quite impressed with your work", Reiko gives Fuji a warm smile as she places the menu back onto the table.

"And I've looked through yours as well. You have a good range of skills, and I saw some pretty exceptional photos", with a slight tilt of his head, Fuji asks his next question.

"This is just out of curiosity, but I was wondering about the lapse in the time frame between your projects", Fuji remembers being intrigued at the two year gap in Reiko's portfolio, as she was at the peak of her photography career then.

In response to his sudden question, Reiko barely manages to conceal the flash of pain in her eyes. She carefully masks it in a neutral answer, "I needed to take a break. That is all to it."

With practiced ease, she diverts the topic with another smile, and recommends a particular dessert on the menu.

--

With a slightly raised eyebrow, Fuji decides to follow through with Reiko's attempt to change the topic. To the untrained eye, her discomfort is not obvious, but for Fuji, he recognizes a sense of unwillingness to remain on the topic. Perhaps, it is too personal a question, and Fuji is not one to force an answer out of people. However, he believes he will know the truth someday. It is only a matter of time, for he is Fuji Syuusuke after all.

With the orders taken, the two photographers start to draw out an outline for the upcoming project.

"You've worked with Nakajima-san before right?" As Reiko looks through her notes, she figures she should understand a bit more about the model first.

Fuji nods his head before replying, "A subtle style works well on her, but I'm not too sure about the groom though. He's an artist right?"

Reiko takes another sip of her tea before replying, "Yes, he is. Fujiwara-san did say we will be provided with more information on Kimura-san this Friday."

A celebrity model and a civilian artist. An unusual combination, but the world often relies on the saying that "opposites attract" anyway. This project will have to be handled carefully, if not the image and reputation of both parties might be affected. And because this is a joint project, both photographers will have to learn to complement each other's style, along with striking a balance between the expectations of the couple and the ideals of both photographers.

--

An hour later, the two photographers have finally reached the end of their discussion. As Fuji signals for the bill, he asks Reiko if she is ready to make a move.

"Shall we go then?"

On an impulse, Reiko stops to take out her camera and asks the waiter who brought their bill to help take a photo of them.

"Fuji-san, before we go, let's take a photo. It can be a commemoration of our first meeting." Reiko grins at the look of surprise on Fuji-san's face. The look of surprise is quickly replaced with a smirk as Fuji moves over to Reiko's side of the table for the photo.

"Sir, you might want to move a little closer to the lady…" At the waiter's comment, Fuji takes a look at Reiko and realizes there's a visible gap between the both of them. In a casual manner, he motions instead for Reiko to lean slightly towards her left, as this will bring her closer to him as well as even out the balance of space in the photo.

With a soft chuckle, Reiko tilts her head to the left slightly, while Fuji proceeds to rest his arm around her shoulders lightly.

"One, two, three…smile!" _Snap._

--

"It feels different to be the subject huh?"

Out on the streets, Fuji turns his head to look at Reiko who just said something. He pauses for a moment before answering her. "I guess at times we can get too comfortable behind the camera, and forget to consider the viewpoint of our subjects."

Reiko looks at the back of Fuji who has just walked on ahead of her. Something about what he said reminds her of what someone else in the past once told her.

'Never forget that you are a photographer, and that your job is to bring out the best in what you see in front of you.' There isn't a direct parallelism to both their words, but the way Fuji-san said those words just seemed so like the way that other person would have said it. "It's almost uncanny…"

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Fuji turns back as he thinks he just heard Reiko mutter something.

Reiko shakes her head, "Ah…it's nothing, let's go then!"

She increases her pace to match Fuji's, and continues to walk beside him.

--

For the past six months, Reiko has been staying in different hotels as she takes on the multiple wedding shoots. Most projects require her to travel abroad for the overseas photo shoots, hence there is no point in renting a permanent place to stay. Also, her family house is not an option as her parents are currently doing some renovations, and the house is in a mess. So basically, it is more convenient and cost efficient to live in hotels.

"I'm sorry to have to trouble you. But Fujiwara-san insists on me moving in to your apartment", Reiko chances a glance at her work partner and hopes he isn't too displeased about the situation.

Two years ago, Reiko might have been hesitant about sharing an apartment with an acquaintance, but all the traveling alone for the past years has taught her that it's a blessing to have a roof over your head, and it is fine to make do. Besides, she knows she can trust Fujiwara-san.

Fuji motions with his hand to tell her it is not a problem at all, "There's more than enough space in the apartment, and in any case, we might not be staying much in the apartment as well, what with the overseas photo shoot and all."

* * *

"You travel light, don't you?" Fuji said after taking a look at the single luggage bag Reiko brought along to his apartment.

"I'm used to it. It's a hassle to have too much baggage with me when I travel", even as she replies Fuji, Reiko wonders if she's being almost hypocritical when she said what she did. _If only I can make myself let go of all that emotional baggage… _

She takes a look around the apartment, and notes the sense of order in it. "It's been a bit empty, isn't it?"

Fuji lets out a soft chuckle before answering, "I don't stay here much either. Work commitments and all…but I guess I do have whatever's necessary."

As if to confirm something, Reiko walks over to the refrigerator in the kitchen, which looks like it is hardly ever used. She opens the door of the refrigerator, takes a glance at what is inside, and shoots an incredulous look at Fuji.

--

"That's all you have in the fridge, a bottle of green tea?"

Fuji looks back at Reiko with an amused grin on his face, "I actually have green tea at home?"

"Fuji-san, what do you live on, air?" Fuji smirks at the light sarcasm in Reiko's words.

"Well, I do have my usual takeout services…and work can be really busy at times."

Reiko wonders if Fuji-san's words can really be taken as a proper explanation. For the second time in her life, she is really glad she gave in to Fujiwara-san's persuasion.

"Let's have some of that green tea then. We shall not waste it." At Fuji's remark, Reiko smiles before throwing the bottle over to him.

"Go ahead then, if you don't mind tea that expired six months ago."

At the look on Fuji-san's face, Reiko bursts out into laughter once again.

"That is it. We're going grocery shopping tomorrow."

At Reiko's suggestion, Fuji realizes that this could be part of the reason why Fujiwara-san insists on having Reiko stay with him. With a slight smile on his face, Fuji thinks to himself, 'As I thought, this might turn out to be an interesting arrangement after all.'


	4. Our Dreams

Disclaimer: Nothing of _Prince of Tennis_ belongs to me.

A/N: I'm not sure who is reading this story of mine, but sorry for the lapse in updates! I went traveling for a while:) So, here's the next chapter of _Our Art_, enjoy! As usual, reviews are loved!

Special Thanks to -

_Carnett Rose_: Thank you for the messages, and I will try my best to write better! All the best for your writing too:)

_Cabbage_: Thank you for the constructive criticism! I have edited some small details in my earlier chapters, and I hope it helps in increasing the feasibilty of my story's plot! As for the part of being too allusive, I will also try my best not to dwell too much on that, but I'm afraid it's part of my writing style...I will work on it though!:)

* * *

_Had I the heaven's embroidered cloths,  
Enwrought with golden and silver light,  
The blue and the dim and the dark cloths  
Of night and light and the half-light,_

_I would spread the cloths under your feet:  
But I, being poor, have only my dreams;  
**I have spread my dreams under your feet;  
Tread softly because you tread on my dreams.**_

- William Butler Yeats

* * *

The rush of cold air causes her to draw her coat closer. Whenever she steps into a supermarket, she will always be reminded of how they used to go grocery shopping together. It's almost strange how a simple weekly routine can trigger off so many memories.

"_Seiichi, let's have yakiniku tonight, to celebrate the success of your exhibition!" With her arm around his, she playfully drags him towards the meat section. He laughs at her sudden craving for the grilled meat, but gives in to her anyway. Yakiniku it is then._

"Let's have something more filling tonight. What do you think of hot pot?" Fuji suggests as they browse through the different sections.

Lost in her thoughts, Reiko looks at Fuji with a half-questioning look on her face, "Hot pot?"

Fuji leans slightly against the supermarket trolley and wonders if he should ask.

"In that case, shall we have yakiniku instead?"

Reiko looks at Fuji-san in surprise, and replies with a strained smile. "I don't feel like having yakiniku tonight. Hot pot sounds good though."

Leaving it at that, Fuji settles on not asking, and moves ahead of Reiko to pick out the ingredients needed for dinner. _Sometimes, it is better not to know…_

--

"It's pretty cold tonight, isn't it?" Fuji risks an attempt at conversation, and is somewhat glad that his new work partner seems to have returned to her normal mood.

"Yeah...It's freezing. A bottle of hot sake now will be good", Reiko suggests, and points towards a shop selling beverages.

Fuji follows the direction of her hand, decides to go along with her plan, and ends up buying two bottles of the afore-mentioned sake.

With grocery bags in their hands, the both of them continue on their walk back to the apartment. This time though, the silence is tinged with a sense of awkwardness, and they are both unsure of what to say next.

A random thought refuses to leave her head, and Reiko chooses to voice it out.

"Fuji-san, have you heard the well-known saying, about how it takes 17 muscles to smile, and 43 muscles to frown?"

For a brief moment, Fuji wonders if her statement is a trick question. "Well, I have heard many variations of that saying, the numbers always change. But yes, it is easier to laugh than to cry."

At his reply, Reiko looks over at him, and finds that she has no strength left to put on a smile.

She grips the handles of the shopping bags, and continues to walk ahead of Fuji.

He struggles to hear her next words. "Sometimes, I think pretending to smile takes too much out of me. And now, I don't even know what to feel anymore."

After careful consideration, Fuji states simply, "But that's what masks are for, right?"

Reiko diverts her eyes away from Fuji-san and as she replies, it is hard to ignore the weariness in her voice. "And our art is our strongest mask."

If he had been anyone else, Fuji might have been surprised at Reiko's straightforward comment. Instead, he acknowledges her blunt feelings, and reveals an unrepentant smile, "That is precisely why we are photographers."

_Photography can be used to capture the reality of life and things that often go pass unnoticed, but the art of taking photos can also be manipulated in order to gloss over the harsh details. _

_What do you do when the aesthetic beauty of Art distracts people from the darker side of Reality?_

--

Back in the apartment, the unresolved tension continues to dominate the atmosphere.

As Reiko prepares the ingredients for dinner while Fuji sets up the pot needed, she ponders over the earlier conversation.

"We were both pretending huh?"

As she voices out this thought, she realizes that they were both aware of the truth since the beginning. _It is easier this way… _

It is easier to smile and joke their way through this project, than attempt to resolve any of their own conflicts through the work. Right from the start, this partnership is one of convenience.

They chose to work together at the request of Fujiwara-san simply because it would benefit the both of them, and to the two, this project is nothing more than just another project.

They are probably never going to meet each other again after the work is completed, so why invest so much time and effort to be real to each other? It is less complicated to just live solely on appearances. Depthless conversations, simple interactions…and focusing on the work that needs to be done. And when they reach the end of their project? Easy. They will just have to smile and wave goodbye. No unnecessary attachments, no further responsibilities.

'But what do you do when the pretence is over?' At this question, Reiko pauses in her preparations. 'Should we keep pretending or risk honesty?'

Reiko is startled out of her thoughts by Fuji-san's voice. She replies back that she is almost done as well. With a confused look in her eyes, she steps into the living room and thinks to herself that they will just have to deal with it somehow along the way.

--

"The soup looks good, and I think the food's almost cooked", Fuji reaches over the table for the sake bottles. "Shall we?"

Reiko picks up her glass and holds it out for Fuji to pour out the sake. They smile briefly before knocking their glasses against each other's. Reiko speaks up, "About earlier…"

"…it was our attempt at an indirect confrontation", Reiko contemplates Fuji-san's seemingly odd choice of words.

As if to explain, Fuji goes on to say, "It was our moment of weakness. Or rather, we simply got tired of pretending."

Reiko pauses in her movements, and sees a slight smile on Fuji-san's face. 'I guess we are both going to risk honesty…'

"Does this mean we are going to be honest about our feelings now?"

"Well, I wouldn't say we have to be entirely honest…"

"Which means, I can't say things like how I thought you were a girl when I first met you?"

_So, his eyes are a brilliant shade of cerulean. _

Fuji pours himself another cup of sake before replying, "Skip that part and I'll not tell you that your cutting skills are terrible."

Reiko looks down at the vegetables and meat she prepared earlier, and laughs softly when she sees the haphazard way in which she sliced the ingredients. "I was distracted…"

Fuji gives her the mock all-knowing look, and motions for her to start eating. "We don't want our food to turn cold, do we?"

As Reiko takes another sip of the sake before eating, she is well aware of the mutual understanding between her and Fuji-san. They are both trying to ease the tension through the light banter, but there is an attempt to understand each other better.

_It will take some time for the both of us to be who we are, and not just who the world expects us to be._ _Still, it might be worth the effort. _

* * *

**Friday, 2pm. Fujiwara-san's office.**

"We will be opting for a more surreal style in the photos, in order to match the theme of _Dreams _for the wedding…" At Fuji-san's explanation, Reiko continues to highlight the focus of their approach towards this project.

Nakajima-san and Kimura-san start to flip through the sample booklets provided by the two photographers, and agree how the play on subtle colors and lighting is quite appealing. All four of them are seated in Fujiwara-san's office, and after a short introduction, the two photographers were left with the couple to discuss more on the wedding project.

"Is it possible to include one more overseas photo shoot?" Nakajima-san requests, as she hopes to chronicle the story between her and Kimura-san through the multiple photo shoots.

Kimura-san has an expectant look on his face as he glances over at his fiancée. "Do you mean a trip to Hokkaido?"

Reiko observes a look of understanding between the two and guesses that Hokkaido is probably where the couple first met each other. She confirms the idea with Fuji-san and informs Nakajima-san that the schedule might be a little tight, but they will try their best to make the extra photo shoot a success.

Kimura-san reaches over to grasp Nakajima-san's hand lightly in his before smiling back at the two photographers. "We will trust you both then."

--

Three hours and seven cups of coffee later, they are more or less done with the initial stage of preparations. Due to a busy workload, Nakajima-san had to leave first to complete a photo shoot for a particular commercial.

Throughout the short time spent together, Fuji notes how patient Kimura-san is about the whole project. Despite the many clashes between his own work schedule and that of his fiancée, Fuji can tell through the artist's behavior that he does not mind re-shuffling his own work to accommodate his partner's. "I guess that's the importance of compromise between couples…'

The discussion has been quite pleasant so far, and between the three of them, they were able to work out most parts of the project schedule and the details about each individual photo shoot.

"At Nakajima-san's request, we will first make a trip to Hokkaido next week. We should be in time to catch the cherry blossoms," With an additional note in her organizer, Reiko checks the calendar and re-affirms the change in plans.

Spring, it is the season of cherry blossoms, and the season of hope. 'It will be good to see the pink flowers in bloom again…' With one last thought, Reiko moves on to wrap up the discussion, and arranges with Kimura-san for the next pre-departure meeting.

--

As Fuji re-arranges the things on the table after seeing Kimura-san off, he makes a casual remark to his work partner, "Do you believe in destiny?"

Reiko pauses in her collection of the remaining coffee cups, and replies Fuji-san's question with a simple answer, "Sometimes, I do."

She supposes the question has a lot to do with the story Nakajima-san and Kimura-san shared earlier about their romance. It was an unexpected period of courtship before they decided to carry on with the engagement, and while the couple was sharing about the almost miraculous set of events that happened between the two, Reiko could sense a slight feeling of disbelief from the photographer seated next to her.

It is not surprising that Fuji-san feels this way, as she herself is a little unsure about whether or not to believe wholeheartedly in the saying, "_Nothing occurs by chance_."

She resumes in her packing up, and closes the short discussion with a question of her own. "The significance is not whether or not we believe in the issue of destiny, but rather we should ask, what are the consequences if we do believe?"

--

"Reiko?"

At the sound of her friend's voice, Reiko almost drops the phone.

She had some things left to clear in the office, so she told Fuji-san to go ahead, and that she will meet him back at the apartment. Just as she was about to leave the office, her phone rang, and the phone's caller ID registered the number as an unknown caller. Not surprised as she lost all the previous contacts in the phone, Reiko picked up the call thinking it was probably some telemarketer wanting to promote some product or something.

"Miya-chan?" Reiko replies in disbelief, as it has been at least two years since her last meeting with her friend.

"Kisaki Reiko! How can you not tell me that you're back in Japan? And where on earth were you for the past two years??" Reiko laughs, and remembers how melodramatic Miya-chan can be.

It is strange calling her Miya-chan again, as that had been her nickname for her friend back when they were still in school. When Reiko went abroad, she lost touch with all her friends, and only managed to receive a few updates here and there about them from others. Now, she tries to pacify her friend, and promises to meet Miya-chan before her flight out to Hokkaido. It is nice to hear a familiar voice again, and as Reiko flips her phone shut after hanging up, she thinks to herself that maybe it is not so bad to be back after all.


End file.
